Lance Alvers: The Return
by Lance Avalanche Alvers
Summary: Completed! AU- Lancitty- Lance kills Scott in school, leaves and returns 3 years later. What happens! Keep in mind this is my first fic!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the Characters at all. I wish I did though, that would be cool! Anywho If any of you think I copied them you can go read something else shakes fist at reader. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Where It All Falls Apart  
  
Lance Alvers was walking through the hallways of the highschool yawning a bit. He had Kitty over last night and she had to sneak home at 5 in the morning. Blob and Toad were bugging him all morning wanting details about the night before and it really started to piss him off. Ever since he got to school the X-Geeks have been shooting him daggers as he passed them in the halls and sat in class. The bell rang to get everyone in class and he just stayed out in the halls at his locker keeping his head in it. A harsh shove came from behind making him head his head against the back of the locker rather hard. Lance spun around to face Scott Summers angry face.   
  
"Do you need help finding your class Summers?" asked Lance glaring at him. Scott grabbed him by vest and slammed him up against the lockers.  
  
"No I don't but there's something you could do for me." said Scott menacingly.  
  
"Yes? And what would that be?" asked Lance sounding amused at Scott's attempt to be fearsome.  
  
"Stay away from Kitty or else. She's a good kid and we don't want to see her get involved with a stupid hood like you." Snapped Scott. Lance glared at him feeling the anger rise up in him. "So if I hear that you've come within 5 feet of Kitty I will kill you." Scott let him go and began to walk off. Lance glared angrilly at him and punched him hard in the back of the head as hard as he could. Scott fell to the floor and turns around as Lance jumped on him and began to strangle him. Scott tried to get out of Lance's grasp but he wasn't a match for the boys raged fueled strength. Lance lifted him up of the ground and let him hang in the air for a couple minutes. There was a snap and Scott suddenly went limp. Lance let him go and checked Scott for a pulse. He had only meant to hurt him a bit not kill him. He ran off and heard a scream from Jean behind him as he left the school. He ran into his jeep starting it up and driving off as fast as he could. He drove out of town and kept going not looking back. 


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff   
  
Chapter 2 - The Return  
  
It was 3 years later in Bayville. The death of Scott Summers was difficult on many people and the murderer was never caught. A familiar dark green jeep was driving into town. The driver had short brown hair and a goatee. He wore a pair of jeans, black muscleshirt and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Tattoos ran down his arms reaching his wrists as the driver looked around.   
  
"Not much has changed here since I left." he said to himself as he went and pulled up in front of The Brotherhood House. He wondered what they would say when he just shows up after 3 years. Toad hopped out the door and looked at the him.   
  
"Lance?" He asked him.  
  
"Yea it's me." He replied smiling a bit.   
  
"You almost killed us when you left!" Toad yelled at him."Hey guy it's Lance!!" Pietro walked out with a crutch. Fred came out and his face was scarred and Wanda followed looking pretty pissed off. Lance wondered what happened to them all.  
  
"When you left my dad came and beat us almost to death and we're still recovering! You are so gonna die you son of a bitch!" screamed Pietro as they all ran at him ready to kill. Lance backed out of the driveway paniced and drove off as fast as he could and got away.   
  
Lance pulled up in front of a small diner and parked his jeep. He looked around heading inside making sure none of the X-Men were inside. He sat at the bar and waited for a waitress. A 2 year old girl climbed up next to him and sat down on the stool. He looked at the girl and noticed she resembled someone he knew quite well.   
  
"Sorry I'm late I, like, had to get Gracie her stuff for today." a very familiar came from behind him. He turned around and looked at where the voice came from and he came face to face with a very pissed off looking Kitty.   
  
"Well well well look who came back." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.   
  
"How you been Kitty?" He asked her knowing that a slap in the face was about to follow soon.  
  
"You kill Scott and then you leave without saying anything and with a kid! I should call the police right now!" she yelled at him. Lance went wide eyed at the word kid.  
  
"What?" he asked not really beleiveing what she just said.  
  
"She's you daughter Lance! It happened that night before you left! You could have called or something and let me know!" Kitty screamed at him. "I can't take this right now I have a job to do to support my daughter." With that she went behind the counter and stood in front of him. "Now what do you want?" she asked him. Lance smiled at this quick mood change.   
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee" he told her. Kitty gave him his coffee and he paid up as well as a check for 2000 dollars. Kitty looked at it.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked him, her tone much calmer and somewhat surprised.  
  
"I'm guessing since we got a kid and I haven't been around for her whole life so far and will probably be arrested soon I might as well pay some child support." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Lance you can't just put 2000 dollars on a check and expect someone to believe you." she told him.  
  
"No it's good" he told her. Kitty's eyes seemed to buldge out of her head.  
  
"Where did you get this kind of money?!" She almost yelled.  
  
"Got a job after I left town." he told her with a half assed explanation.   
  
"Can we talk during my break Lance?" She asked. Lance nodded and Kitty smiled and went back to work. Lance felt a small tap on his arm next to him and he looked.  
  
"Are you really my daddy?" Gracie asked him with wide eyes.   
  
"Yea I'm your dad." He replied. Gracie smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
"I finally got my daddy!" She yelled excitedly. Lance smiled and hugged her back. Kitty came up to him looking panicked.  
  
"Lance, Magneto is attacking the mansion and your friends are getting their ass's kicked helping them!" she cried to him.   
  
"I don't think I should go after what I did." Lance said while drinking his coffee.   
  
"Lance if you come help I'll try to get them to let you go free." Kitty pleaded with him. Lance sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Are you coming too?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"I've got Cindy to watch Gracie." Kitty said. Lance got up and they left. 


	3. The Battle

Disclaimer- I still do not own anything cept for Grace but she will help me take over so i do own it!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ahem sorry bout that  
  
A/N: Colossus, Gambit and Pyro left Magnetos team and joined the X-Men and the Brotherhood is kind of an extension of the X-men. And if anyone was wondering why Magneto attacked the Brotherhood it's becuase he was hoping to have Avalanches power on his team but he left and that royally pissed him off so he took his anger out constantly on them so hopefully that clears stuff up for you all :).  
  
Chapter 3 - The Battle  
  
The Brotherhood was down for the count and the last couple X-Men were barely hanging in there. Magneto was on a rampage and all who was hanging in there was Wolverine, Cannonball and Gambit. A large piece of metal burst out of the ground folowed by a stream of water and struck Cannonball and Gambit from behind taking them out. Wolverine looked around hoping one of the others would have gotten up by now.   
  
All of a sudden a dark green jeep pulled up and Shadowcat got out now dressed in her battle gear. Avalanche got out still wearing what he's been wearing the whole time. Wolverine looked over.   
  
"What is he doing here?!" yelled Wolverine at Shadowcat.  
  
"Let's, like, talk about it after this Logan!" she yelled back at him. As she said that a girder, ripped from the mansion, struck Wolverine harshly from behind and knocked him out cold. The girder dropped down on top of him trapping him. Shadowcat ran over and phased Wolverine out from under the girder.   
  
Magneto didn't bother with her just yet and turned his attention to Avalanche... but he had dissappeared. Magneto started to look around and suddenly a pillar of earth shot up from each side of him trapping him in a box like structure. Lance collapsed to his knees, his powers beginning to take its toll on him.   
  
"Lance get over here!" yelled Shadowcat from where she was. He pulled himself to his feet and began to walk over.   
  
Suddenly Magneto burst out of his confinement with a large steel rod floating next to him. Lance turned at saw him aiming it towards Shadowcat and flung it at her. Lance ran and shoved her out of the way just before the rod hit her. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground feeling the intence pain run through his stomach. He looked down and saw that the rod had impaled him and stuck to the ground. He tried to remove the large piece of metal but it wouldn't come loose. With his last ounce of strength he sent a seismic wave towards Magneto hitting him like a ton of bricks. Magneto was flung back a good 10 feet and saw everyone else begin to regain consiousness.  
  
Obviously outnumbered Magneto took this chance to escape for now. He floated away quickly and dissappeared. Kitty was kneeling next to Lance crying silently as everyone came over and Looked at what happened.   
  
"Lance don't die on me please" Kitty whispered to him through her tears, "Grace needs her father in her life and I need you too." Everyone still looked upset with Lance for what he did. "Mr McCoy can't you help him at all?" Kitty looked up at him with her red eyes as tears streamed down her face.   
  
Beast sighed and nodded. "Everyone carefully pull him out out the ground and try not to twist the rod we don't want to injure him anymore than he is." Half of them took a hold of the metal and the rest took a hold of his body and they carefully removed him from the ground. Kitty was too emotional at the moment to help out but she never let go of Lances hand while they took him to the med lab.   
  
Lance looked over at Kitty and smiled a bit. "I guess this doesn't make up for what happened."   
  
"Lance don't talk just save your strength please" Kitty pleaded with him hating to see this happening to someone she cared about.   
  
"Kitty I love you" Lance managed to get out and then everything slowly went black.   
  
A/N: Oooooooooo what's gonna happen next! Will he survive or will he live? Lemme know in you reviews and sorry for the crapiness and shortness of this chapter it's almost 2am. R&R!! 


	4. The Recovery

A/N: Yea sorry for any delay. I was gonna finish this last night but my writing partner and I 'accidently' got drunk so we couldn't finish it. Anywho here's the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers.   
  
Chapter 4 - The Recovery  
  
Lance opened his eyes and looked around only able to see blurs. He tried to sit up but he felt a shooting pain run through his stomach and he immedatly lied back down. He blinked a few times as his vision went back to normal.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Kitty's voice came from next to him. He looked over smiling a bit.   
  
" I feel like hell" he said with a small laugh but winced at the pain that caused him. "I guess I'm gonna be goin to jail aren't I?"  
  
"The adults are talking about what to do with you in the professors office." Kitty informed him. "Grace is out in the waiting room and she wants to see you. Should I let her in?"  
  
Lance shook his head. "She shouldn't have to see me like this Kitty." He said closing his eyes.   
  
"I'll go take her up to her room and let you rest then." She said. He nodded slightly as she left quietly.  
  
He was awoken an hour later by Wolverine, Storm, Beast and Xavier.   
  
He sighed a bit. "Jail right?" He had just come out an said it instead of wanting them to sugarcoat it.  
  
Xavier shook his head, "We're not going to send you to jail Lance. I went through your mind and saw that it was an accident and Scott didn't have any right to do that to you without good reason." Lance sighed in relief upon hearing that. "We are going to give you a choice Lance."   
  
"What are they?" He asked.  
  
"You can leave town again and live the life you've had for the past 3 years, You can move back in with The Brotherhood, they've allowed you since you came to help. Or you can move in here so be with Kitty and Grace." Xavier told him.   
  
"I'll move in here I guess" Lance said. "But what about your students I don't think they'll want me here"  
  
"We've already discussed what happened with them Lance and they understand what happened and they'll allow you to stay for the sake of Grace and Kitty" Storm told him.   
  
"Oh ok" he said. "So how long do you think I'll be in here recovering?" He asked.  
  
"In a week you'll be able to move around again but untill then you'll have to stay in here and rest." Beast said. Lance just nodded.  
  
(A/N the rest of this fic is Kitty's POV in her diary)  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
Lance's recovery has gone well and he's up and about now. Him and Grace have already formed a close bond over the past few weeks. Most little kids would hate their father for not being there their whole lives but Grace is different. The others haven't gotten over what Lance did but they've accepted him into the group. Lance and I are getting married in a couple months also and Grace has been extremely happy now that Lance is living with us now. He still visits his friends at the Brotherhood and they've even considered coming to live at Xaviers so that was a shock to everyone. Anyway I better go and get Grace dinner started. So long.  
  
The End  
  
A/N THERE WE GO IT'S ALL OVER!!!! Please review. The more reviews we get the more chance of a sequel!! 


End file.
